This Is Woodsboro
by LittleLonnie
Summary: A different take on "Scream 4." Still follows the storyline somewhat, but deaths are a little different and also includes new/old characters. Gale/Dewey, Sidney/Kincaid.
1. Rethink the Booktour?

**Title:** This is Woodsboro

**Author:** LittleLonnie

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Scream 4"

**Characters:** Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Detective Kincaid + other S4 characters

**Summary: **A different take on "Scream 4." Still follows the storyline somewhat, but deaths are a little different and also includes new/old characters. Gale/Dewey, Sidney/Kincaid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. "Scream" belong to Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson.

**Note:** So yeah, I'm a sucker for Sidney/Kincaid, has been since "Scream 3" came out. So that's one reason why I wanted to write this. Also, as you might understand early on - the letters in italics are supposed to be either memories Sidney has or her thoughts. Comprende?

**This story has been reposted and renamed because of a few reasons. I have changed some minor things (incl. biggie like the title) + also the fact that "Something to Fight For" didn't seem to show up on the "Scream" board with the rest of the fanfics :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Rethink the booktour?<strong>

_"You really think going back to Woodsboro for the book tour is the brightest idea?" Mark Kincaid asked the woman sitting at the kitchen counter in front of him.  
>"Rebecca's suggestion," Sidney held up a finger at him.<br>"Rebecca wasn't even born when all that happened," Mark pointed out.  
>"Oh come on she's not that young. Besides it's been ten years, Mark. Nothings gonna happen," Sidney said just as there was a knock on the porch door.<br>"Nothings gonna happen," Mark repeated,  
>"Shouldn't that be in the rules of things not to say in horror movies?"<br>Sidney just raised an eyebrow and picked up her bag, ignoring his comment to see who was knocking on the door,  
>"It's Rebecca."<br>Mark shrugged as he also saw the overly spunky young woman waving her hand on the other side of the porch door,  
>"You better go to her before she pulls something."<br>"Yeah yeah, be careful," Sidney hurried over to Mark and kissed him lightly on his lips before leaving with her publicist._

"Sidney, we're there in ten," Rebecca's voice pulled Sidney from her thoughts and she straightened up in her seat. She nodded to the younger woman and looked out the window at the passing landscape. It had been almost eight years since she last was in Woodsboro for her father's funeral and not much had changed. She wasn't left to drown in the somber memories of the small town as Rebecca turned up the volume on the CD and sang along.

_"... when somethings right, when somethings worth to diiie foooor!"_ Sidney suppressed a laugh as the energetic girl behind the wheel almost danced in her seat along with the song.  
>"Ridiculous how catchy this shit is," Rebecca grinned and turned down the volume before seeing a spot in front of the bookstore where she could park. Sidney got out of the car and straightened her pink dress as her eyes caught the familiar masks high on some poles.<p>

"Nice some people have fun with the town's history," Sidney said sarcastically as Rebecca came up beside her to pull her towards a window.

"Good thing you're gonna be way busy with the book tour," Rebecca said, nodding at Sidney's book looking back at them from the window.

"Yeah," Sidney said absently and let Rebecca lead her into the building.

* * *

><p>"So, you held this long speech about her going back to Woodsboro is a bad idea - then you decide to go too? Isn't that a bit... I dunno - hypocritical?" a middle aged detective asked, biting absently at a pen.<p>

"Doesn't anyone respect the Police Commissioners anymore?" Kincaid held his arms out, putting an offended face on before cracking a smile.

"Others do, but when my cousin is the sheriff - ahem, I mean commissioner you can't expect that from me," the other man grinned cheekily.

"Actually I can, John," Kincaid defended,

"Besides I'm not being a hypocrite. She's my girl and I'd like to be there for her."

"That's adorable," John snickered and sipped from his lukewarm coffee and grimaced,

"You've been together for almost ten years now and you still have just a girlfriend. Where I come from people usually are married at this point."

"Where you come from they arrange marriages," Kincaid joked,

"Doesn't matter. Sidney's life hasn't been easy. Her first boyfriend killed her mother, her friends and tried to kill her. Her second boyfriend was killed so... we're taking it slow," Kincaid bit at his bottom lip. He so didn't like this conversation.

"Take it any slower and you both be grey haired by the time you're married. Come on man. You asked her to marry you once and she turned you down. Yet still you stayed with her," John said, more serious look on his face. Kincaid pulled on his jacket before leaning over the table to look his cousin in the face.

"Because I love her. Like you love your wife. Marriage isn't all," Kincaid said with a low voice. He straightened up,

"Now get your ass going. We're at work in case you haven't noticed."

Kincaid was out the door before John could say anything else. John sighed and got up slowly and pulled his jacket over his shoulder before following.

* * *

><p>"Gale!" Sidney smiled when she saw her old... <em>Enemy? Friend? Acquainted? Yeah so maybe enemy wouldn't be the right word. After all the two had settled their differences for over ten years ago. <em>_Maybe a friendly acquainted? _Sidney shook her thoughts out of her head. Whatever they were she was glad to see her again.

"Sidney," Gale smiled, long black locks lying over her slim shoulders,

"I see the book tour is going great."  
>Sidney just smiled and hugged her old friend.<p>

_Yeah. Friend._ Sidney didn't have many friends left alive. The Riley's was undoubtedly her friends. Her fellow survivors.

"I suppose you've already seen the decorations?" Gale sighed and pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the outdoors.

"Yeah. I guess it's to be expected," Sidney shrugged and looked over her shoulder to where Rebecca was talking enthusiastically with some book fans.

"What you say to a coffee in the next door cafe?" Gale suggested, watchful eyes following Sidney's eager publicist. Lucky woman was thriving in the eye of the public. Sidney followed Gale's line of sight before nodding eagerly,

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>"So, hows things going with Kincaid. You're still with him right?" Gale asked as she sat down beside Sidney on a bench, cupping a hot cup of coffee.<p>

"Hm? Yeah. It's good. I guess," Sidney bit her bottom lip before taking a sip of her coffee.

"'I guess?' Well that's never good," Gale commented, curiosity clear on her face.

"Well-" Sidney started, but interrupted herself when she saw the police car park behind her and Rebecca's rental.

"Dewey!" she put her coffee down and stood up, walking over to her old friend.

"Sid!" Dewey seemed almost surprised to see her despite that he knew she would be here. He hugged her, but his heart was already breaking knowing he had to tell Sidney what had happened.

"What is it?" Gale was at their side at once, noticing the look on her husband's face as soon as he got out of the car. Sidney looked at Gale before looking at Dewey as well.

"Nothing good," Dewey said to Gale and turned to Sidney again only to find her looking at the silver car parked in front of his police car.

"Sid?" he asked when she walked over to the trunk of the silver car,

"Is that blood?"

Dewey brought his gun out of the holster when he saw what Sidney had seen. Blood on the plate of the car. Sidney looked up as Rebecca came walking over, frowning when everyone was gathering around the rental car.

"What's going on here?" the young woman wondered while digging around in her purse for the car keys. She handed them to Dewey when he reached out for them and popped the trunk open.

"Oh my god," Rebecca tilted her head at the sight in the trunk. A knife and blood smeared over Sidney's posters.

"Who the hell did this? I'm paying for this car!" Rebecca complained out loud, but everyone ignored her.

"Dewey? What's going on?" Gale spoke up, interest peeking at the first sign of blood.

"Don't tell me it's starting again," Sidney said quietly, contrasting Gale.

"Two young girls were found killed this morning," Dewey whispered as Deputy Hicks, a blond haired woman with funky eyes joined him.

"Sheriff. I'm pretty sure we can't discuss this with the civil yet," she said, eying Gale as if ready in case the older woman was going to pounce on her.

"It's okay, Hicks," Dewey explained shortly,

"Let's get you to the station, Sid."  
>Dewey put his arm around Sidney's shoulders and pulled her carefully with him while he let Hicks try to keep his wife in reins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

_(The fic doesn't seem to show up on the "Scream" board on here. So I'm trying again)_


	2. It's Starting Again

The positive thing about reposting is that I now could edit this chapter. It's not a lot, but hopefully enough to make it less rushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - It's Starting Again<strong>

"I'll be there in five hours," Mark said, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he hurried through the police station. He knew he had to stop by their house before leaving, but he didn't bother changing out of his work clothes.

"Mark. Please stay there. Coming here just adds you as a possible target if it's really starting up again," Sidney pleaded on the other end,

"I'm fine. I'll be staying at Jill and Kate's house."

"Doesn't matter. My job isn't to run away from danger," Mark reminded her as he got into his car.

"Your job isn't in Woodsboro," Sidney argued back.

"Well you are. It's nothing to argue about, Sid. I just have to swing by our house and I'll be on my way," Mark stated, refusing to budge. Sidney didn't answer.

"It'll be okay, Sid. I swear," he said quietly, starting the car.

"Fine," Sidney sighed defeated.

"Good. I love you," he said honestly.

"Love you too," she answered quietly.

* * *

><p>"When is Kincaid supposed to get here?" Dewey asked, turning around in the door of Kate's house so he faced Sid again.<p>

"He should be here in about an hour or so," Sidney said.

"Good. Call me if you need anything okay?" Dewey smiled friendly and put his hat back on.

"You watch out for your wife, Sheriff. Gale might be though as nails, but she's invincible," Sidney snickered, but it was true what she said.

"Yeah. She misses her days as a journalist. This starting up again is going to drag out the good old Gale Weathers soon," Dewey sighed, but there was obvious fondness in his voice mixed in with the worry.

"Be careful, Dewey," Sidney and Dewey hugged before leaving for his car. Sidney went to the kitschen to make herself a cup of tea when she bumped into Kate.

"You watch Jill and Kirby right?" Kate had asked while looking for her wallet. Sidney reassured the older woman just in time for her to find the wallet and put it in her purse.

"Now I'll be at my friend's house, it's not far away. You call me even at the slight sign of trouble, okay?" Kate asked, heading for the door.

"I will mrs. Roberts," Sidney explained with a smile. Kate smiled back before vanishing out the door. Kate hadn't said anything, but Sidney could sense her unease about having her around her house. Sidney finished up her tea before heading up to her guestroom to read her favorite book, keep both ears open for the girls in the neighbour room.

She couldn't have been in the guestroom for more then fifteen minutes when screams from the neighbour room pulled her right out of the book and off the bed.

"Jill?" she was out the door in record time an pushed the door to Jill's room open only to find the two young girls screaming hysterically by the window.

"What-" she started just as she saw movements through the window of the neighbour house. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a black cloaked figure push someone against the window until it broke.

"No! Stop it! Olivia!" Kirby screamed, tears running down her face as her friend was hanging out the window, clearly dead.

Instead of running to the window, Sidney slowly backed away. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not this again.

"Sidney?" Jill had turned around, tears in her eyes, but none had fallen yet.

"Stay here," Sidney said before running out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house while fishing out her phone from her pocket.

"Hoss! Perkins?" she stopped up some meters away from the cop car, but no one answered her.

"Hello?" she heard Dewey's voice on the other line and put the phone to her ear while running over to the neighbour house

"He's here! He's in the neighbours house!" she hissed,

"Hurry!"

She hung up just as she heard a scream to her left and looked up in time to see the attacked girl being pushed completely out of the window and down to the ground.

Sidney covered her mouth with a hand at the crack of bones when the body hit the ground. She looked up just in time to see the Ghostfaced killer move away from the window. Sidney didn't think twice before she ran into the house.

She heard the sounds of sirens off in the distance, but focused solely on not letting the killer sneak up on her as she entered the house. She jumped a little when her phone rang.

"Dewey?" she whispered, looking up towards the stairs.

"Guess again," the voice said, making her freeze at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Sidney stood as silent as she could, listening for anything that might give away the killer's location.

"Is that the way to great an old friend?" the voice teased.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" Sidney's voice rose as she moved quietly past the stairs towards what she assumed was the kitchen.

"You're home again, Sidney. What did you expect would happen? You leave the town and come back like you're some-"

"Stop your whining alright. You're just another fucked up asshole who can't tell reality from fiction. Who are you? These people have done nothing wrong," Sidney hissed.

"Don't worry Sidney. I'll be getting to you when it's your time," with that the killer hung up.

"Where are you coward?" Sidney yelled before she silently cursed herself for not taking a knife or anything she could have used as a weapon.

"Sidney?" Jill's voice coming from the entrance of the house made Sidney spin around just in time to see the killer move towards the young girl from the side.

"Jill! Watch out!" Sidney shouted and started running, tackling the dark clothed killer just before he reached her cousin. They smashed into the wall, but ghostface quickly grabbed Sidney's upper arms and pushed her away before running at her with his knife. She avoided the knife just in time, but ghostface grabbed her around the waist and put all his weight into pushing her towards a huge body-length mirror. Sidney screamed as she felt pieces of broken glass pierce into her back. As ghostface pulled her away again she caught a glimpse of Jill opening the door and the sirens from the police sounded closer now. Sidney kicked out with her leg, hitting the killer in the thigh hard, but not enough to let completely go of her.

"HELP!" Jill screamed out the door. Suddenly ghostface let go of her, taking a moment before raising his knife, but Sidney was quicker then him and kicked him in the chest, throwing him back onto the floor. She went for him, not wanting to let him get away, but it was his turn to kick out, throwing Sidney off balance and onto the floor.

"WHAT. The HELL. Took so long?" Jill screamed as Deputy Hoss and Perkins came through the door. Jill was clutching her arm and tears running down her face now.

"Where is he?" Perkins asked as he looked around the broken room. Sidney sat up, wincing from the pain in her back and pointed in the direction of the back door. Perkins ran out while Hoss came over to her.

"You okay?" the younger of the two deputies offered his hand to her and helped her up.

"What took you so long?" Sidney asked tiredly, repeating Jill's question.

"I'm sorry. We saw the guy and tried to follow, but he's damn fast," Hoss apologized.

She winced again as she moved to Jill,

"Are you okay?"

Jill was quickly drying tears away from her cheeks, her arm bloody,

"She called you Angel of Death."

Sidney didn't need to ask who _she_ was.

"Jill? What happened?" Trevor came bursting through the door, followed by Dewey. Jill didn't say anything, just shook her head and left the house with him.

"Sid, your back!" Dewey grabbed her arm when he saw the bloodstains on her shirt.

"It's fine," Sidney explained, sounding so defeated,

"You should check on the girl outside."

"We already have people there. Let's get you and your cousin to the hospital," Dewey led Sidney out in the dark streets. There were already a big crowd gathered around, pointing at the house, at her and... she looked over her shoulder to see some of the blood smeared down the side of the house where the girl had been thrown.

She tried to ignore the words coming from the crowd she knew was aimed at her. Dewey picked up his pace and kept his arm around her protectively.

"Hicks, where's Jill Roberts?" Dewey asked as he spotted the Deputy.

"In the ambulance. They're leaving now," she explained and Dewey hurried Sidney over to the ambulance.

"She's going with you," Dewey said to one of the paramedics working on Jill's arm,

"Trevor you come with me."

"You're not my dad," Trevor complained and looked over at Jill.

"It's okay. I'd rather you leave anyway," she said and nudged at him to get out.

"Fine," Trevor jumped out to let Sidney in, but the doors were shut before he could even turn around.

"It was room for me in there too," Trevor eyed Dewey sullenly.

"Sure, but you heard the girl Trevor. She wanted you off the ambulance. Besides we need you here," Dewey answered and made sign for Deputy Perkins to come over.

"What? Why?" Trevor stepped back a little when the big, black guy came to him.  
>"We just need to talk to you okay?" Dewey reasurred.<p>

"So I'm a suspect is that it?" Trevor complained.

"That. Or a witness," Perkins spoke up and took Trevor with him to the side.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Sidney said as they were on their way to the hospital. She winced when the paramedic tried carefully to look at her back.<p>

"Don't be," Jill interrupted before Sidney could say more,

"You saved my life. You even ran to Olivia's house to try and save her."

Jill smiled sadly at Sidney's humbled face,

"Makes me wonder though how you keep surviving if you run at the killers like that."

Sidney cracked a smile at that,

"I didn't really do that before. It didn't help much anyway."

The ambulance bumped a little, causing Sidney to almost press her back against the wall of the ambulance.

"Shouldn't you be getting that out?" Jill asked the paramedic prodding carefully on her older cousin's back. She had been watching him and although he was checking on the wounds, she hadn't seen him remove any glass.

"It's safer to do this at the hospital. I don't know how deep some of them goes," the paramedic informed and Jill settled with that answer.

They were quiet for a few moments before Jill spoke again,

"I'm sorry that I've been so... cold. It's just... After everything that happened with those two girls the same day you came home..." Jill trailed off, looking down at her lap in shame,

"I know it's not your fault. In fact maybe the safest place would be where you are."

Sidney tried to smile, but failed,

"I don't know if there's really any safe place to be, Jill. The killers might always be different people, but they always know what they want and wont stop until they have it."  
>"Doesn't change the fact that he went after..." Jill swallowed hard,<p>

"After Olivia. She was alone."

Sidney closed her eyes, wanting to say sorry again, but found words useless. People were dying because some psycho wanted her dead. She might not be the one with the knife, but it didn't change the guilt she carried.

"I know I hardly know you, but whatever you're thinking. Don't," Jill smiled again,

"I don't blame you."


	3. So This is Woodsboro?

Here's my newest chapter of what I previously called "Something to Fight For." I changed the name because the story wouldn't show up on the list with the rest of the Scream fanfics. And because the other one just didn't work lol. But it's just a title anyway. I hope you enjoy the story those of you who do decide to read it. I really appericiate positive comments and constructive critisim.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - So This Is Woodsboro?<strong>

"Ow," Rebecca was close to chewing through her own lip from where she was watching, perched on a high chair, legs crossed and neck stretched as far as it could go to watch as the doctor removed the bits of glasses out of Sidney's back,

"See through the pain, Sid. This is all kinds of perfect when you think of it."

Sidney lifted her head from where she had it rested on her arms,

"How is a young girl's death all kinds of perfect?"

The doctor lifted an eyebrow as well, curious of what the answer would be.

"Well, not that part. But you ran after the killer damnit! You just proved to your readers that you're still a true heroine," Rebecca explained excitedly,

"I mean at first I thought it was crashing completely with you being the victim in all this, but the readers loves a victim stepping up to be the hero of the story!"

Sidney gasped a little as another piece of glass was removed,

_So much for painkillers._

"I'm no hero, Rebecca. Neither am I a victim," Sidney put her head in her arms again,

"I'm just trying to move on."

Rebecca was about to say something more, but the doctor decided to jump in just then, much to Sidney's relief.

"That was all, Mrs Prescott. You got some cuts on your back, but none of the pieces of glass caused anything that wont heal with time,"

the doctor smiled and Sidney sat up carefully, hugging a blanket to her chest,

"I will get some bandage so don't put on your shirt just yet."

Sidney nodded as the doctor left the room and Rebecca stood up,

"I got some things to fix, but I'll talk to you soon, alrighty?"

On the way out the door she bumped into another person, which was left unnoticed by Sidney since she was busy trying to get a glimpse of her back.

"Hey Sid. There's a certain hottie here to visit you," Rebecca cheerfully quipped. Sidney gave up trying to catch a glimpse of her back to see who the guest was, carefully to keep her long dark hair over her shoulder the whole time.

"Sid!" Mark hurried past Rebecca over to Sid,

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

He put down the jacket he had on is arm and let his eyes run down Sid's back, checking out the various small wounds there.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," Sidney she reassured, taking hold of his warm hand. He sighed and knelt down in front of her, looking up at her and held her hands too,

"Care to tell me why you decided to go face to face with a killer wearing the mask you've been trying to get over the past ten years?"

"He killed that poor girl. I don't know, I just hoped I could try to help," she swallowed and looked down at their hands just as the doctor returned, ready to finish up her back,

"I might be able to fend for myself, but I'm no hero. I couldn't save her."

"You tried. That's what counts," Mark tried to reassure, kissing her hand. Sideny couldn't really agree with him, but he sure did make her feel just a little better.

The doctor finished after another two minutes work before announcing that he was done,

"That was it. You can put your shirt back on now, Mrs. Prescott."

She nodded and said her thanks to the doctor,

"Hey. Do you know if Jill Roberts is still here?"

"Actually I think she and her mother left back home not long ago," the doctor smiled before leaving.

"Where does that leave you?" Mark asked,

"I stay at a motel just around the corner," he held up a finger to stop Sidney from talking,

"And before you say anything, yes alone, but it's fine. I'm probably not going to be there too much anyway. You're still welcome at the Roberts I hope?"

"Uhm, yeah," Sid answered, not really liking that Mark was on his own, but then again there wasn't really room anywhere either. Truth be told she wasn't sure if she was still welcome at the Roberts since she hadn't met Kate again yet after the attack.

"That's settled then. Let's get out of here," Mark said and tugged Sidney close to him as they left the room.

* * *

><p>"So this is Woodsboro huh? It's... nicer then I thought," Mark said. Sure it was dark now, but with the streetlights on the town looked like any nice, sleepy town.<p>

"I guess now is when I'm supposed to show you around?" she cracked a humourless smile. They waited for the elevator door to open, old lights flickering as it came to a stop,

"If it's any consolation, I did get a small look on the way in," Mark smiled back and put an arm carefully around Sid as they got out of the elevator, checking by the registration desk before heading out in the cool night,

"I'll drive you to the Roberts okay?"

Sidney nodded absently, more busy watching the crowd gathered outside the hospital. Dewey was behind the microphone and although she couldn't see her, Sidney had no problem hearing Gale somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey, you sure you okay?" Mark asked when they stopped by his car.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," Sidney turned her attention back to Mark and locked her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest,

"A good night's sleep would have been nice though."

"I bet," Mark held her close while listening to the slightly distant noise from the nearby crowd,

"Maybe we should be going before someone unwanted pops up again huh?" he smiled and pulled away, but brought her in for a kiss first.

"Maybe it's not too bad you came," she snickered and locked her arms around his neck when he nuzzled hers.

"Woop, journalists. Let's go," Sidney nudged at Mark and pointed to where the crowd was parting. Just as they were about to get into the car another voice called for them.

"Sidney?" Sidney turned around and saw Kirby running towards them. Her short hair was a bit messy, but considering what had happened it was the least of anyone worries.

"Hi. Are you going back to Jill's house?" the young girl asked when she came to a stop beside Mark.

"Yeah. Want a ride?" Sidney wondered.

"That would be awesome. Mine is back at their house," the spunky girl drew in a deep breath, clearly that she had been running.

"Alright, jump in," Mark opened the door for her,

"I'm Mark by the way."

"I'm Kirby," she shook his hand before jumping into the backseat.

Mark quickly got them on the road back to the Robert's.

"So where do you fit into the story?" Kirby asked Mark, leaning closer to the front seats. Sidney looked at her through the rear view window and noted how the young girl seemed to have a hard time to actually keep her face straight. Her eyes was filled with sadness, yet she tried to seem as happy as possible. Not that Sidney could blame her. She had been there so many times before herself. Feeling like she was at the bottom of hell, but didn't want to bother others so she tried to act like she was all fine and dandy.

"Excuse me?" Mark frowned.

"You're the Mark Kincaid aren't you? You survived the Hollywood murders. Now you're here. New killer - possibly killer_s_. Where does that leave you in this?" Kirby sat back against her own seat, looking at the dark road ahead of them.

"Uh. I don't know. I stopped watching horror movies ten years ago," Mark shrugged, meeting Kirby's eyes in the rear view window a second before focusing on the road again.

"Maybe you're the unexpected. The unexpected is the new cliche you know," Kirby ranted. She was about to say something more when Jill suddenly came running out on the road, waving her arms for them to stop. Kirby screamed and Mark managed to avoid her just in time, sending the car off to the side and into a small field before coming to a stop. They sat quietly for a few seconds before Mark shook his head.

"Are you alright?" he turned to look at Sidney and Kirby. They both nodded, relaxing just as someone started banging on the side of the car. The three jumped until the lights from the car revealed Jill again.

"Sidney! You have to help us!" Jill tried to open Sidney's door in the high grass, pulling as hard as she could.

"What's going on?" Sidney pushed through the small opening of the door and looked at Jill, noticing the dried tears on her cheeks.

"I don't know what happened, but we lost control over the car and crashed. Mum's stuck in the car! You have to help," Jill looked terrified and Kirby put her arm around her once she got out of the car.

"The car is stuck. We're not getting anywhere with it now," Mark said and got out of the car.

"Jill and Kate crashed their car. Kate's stuck in the wreck," Sidney filled him in, keeping a protective hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Alright Jill. Show us where the car is," Mark locked the door before the small group headed back to the road and over to the other side. Thankfully the Robert's car wasn't far off the road, front crushed into a tree.

"Mum!" Jill called for her mother as they saw the car in the dark, but no movements. Mark stepped in front of the small group and held up an arm to stop the girls,

"Stay here."

He crept closer and moved over to the driver's side of the car,

"Mrs. Roberts?" Mark spoke quietly, seeing the outlines of a woman in the car, sitting straight up in the car seat, but not moving. Not a great sign. He opened the door without trouble and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, something wet coating his hand as soon as he did.

"Mrs. Roberts?" he repeated, still getting no answer.

"Mum?" Jill called again, sounding a little closer.

"Jill. Was your mum awake when you left her?" Sidney asked, also noticing how the woman still hadn't moved.

"Yes, her leg is stuck somewhere, but she was fully awake. Mum!" Jill stepped closer again, but this time Sidney stopped her. Kirby kept close to her friend, looking nervously over her shoulder every now and then. Knowing there was a killer out there and they were in a classic horror movie setting, she didn't want anyone sneaking up on them from behind.

Mark learned into the car, hands trailing the roof of the car, searching for the lights inside the car. After a few moments of clumsily fumbling in the dark his fingers finally found a switch and the lights inside the car went on. He heard Jill scream before he knew why, quickly leaning back out of the car.

"Crap," he jumped back a little when he could finally see why Kate Roberts hadn't moved.

"No! Mum!" Jill screamed again, Sidney holding the younger girl tightly. Mark grimaced at the sight. Blood was drying down the woman's hair, neck and shoulders. Eyes still open. Mark knew it was useless, but checked for a pulse on her neck. As expected finding nothing.

"Damnit. Call the police," Mark told the girls. Kirby nodded through the tears and picked up the phone. It was unusual asking someone to call the police when he was a sheriff himself. It wasn't his town though. This wasn't his job to do.

"I'm sorry," he moved away from the car and over to Sidney and Jill, the younger girl crying into Sidney's shoulder.

"Police is on the way," Kirby announced,

"Deputy Hoss and Jenkins is at Jill's house three minutes away. They'll come and pick us up."

Sidney cursed, hoping the deputies would hurry. She held onto Jill, making sure she wouldn't be able to see her mother. It took the deputies only two minutes to race over to them, almost driving past them in the high speed they held.

"Sid," Mark pulled her away from Jill, letting Kirby take care of her friend instead,

"You go back to their house with them. Take this," he handed her his gun discreetly.

"What about you?" Sidney put the gun into the back of her pants, eyes following Jill and Kirby as they got into the police car.

"I'll stay here. Try to explain the best I can," Mark said, relieved as more police cars came to the scene. Including the Sheriff's car.

"Alright," she ran a hand across her face before joining Jill and Kirby in the deputies' car. Mark waved her off before going over to meet Dewey.

"Kincaid," Dewey straightened his hat as he got out of the car, handshaking the other Sheriff,

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, following the out of town sheriff to the crime scene.

"Yeah well. Coincidence. Jill Roberts came running out on the road as we was heading to their place. Told us her mother was stuck in the car," Mark explained and stopped near the car as Dewey went closer to check on Kate,

"When we came here she was dead."

"Where's your car, Kincaid?" Dewey asked, grimacing as he stood up after checking on Mrs. Roberts.

"The ditch," Mark pointed over his shoulder in the other direction,

"What? I'm a suspect now?" the off duty sheriff crossed his arms, silently challenging the other man to answer. The two men didn't really have anything against one another, but 'male human nature' as Gale put it, always seemed to play up whenever both of them met on a case. 'Comparing guns' was another way she liked to put it as well.

"Just checking for facts," Dewey said, motioning for Hicks to come over,

"Did you at any point touch the body?"

"I tried to rouse her, obviously pointless. Seems like she's been stabbed through the back of her neck," Mark pointed out before shutting up. He wasn't interested in having Dewey pointing out that he wasn't the sheriff in this town.

"So, anyone want to help me get my car out of the ditch?" Mark looked around at the scrawny deputies around the scene. None seemed to eager to help so Dewey just ordered a few of them to help.

"I'll be in town if you need me," Mark offered on a friendly note before vanishing in the dark with some deputies.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

P.s Like you noticed it's really from here I change and replace some deaths. I really liked Rebecca so I'm keeping her around a little.


	4. A Bunch of Randy's

I totally just realized I'm messing around with Deputy Perkins' name. Previously I have written him as Deputy Jenkins! Sorry! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - A Bunch of Randy's<strong>

Sidney jerked awake at a screeching sound.

"Jill?" she sat up straighter in the chair she had fallen asleep in, rubbing the blurriness out of her eyes before looking around. Her head tilted a bit when she saw a black crow jumping lightly around on the other side of the closed window.

"Not creepy at all," Sidney mumbled before the bird flew away.

"Jill?" she called again, getting no answer. After arriving home last night the three of them had just stayed together in the guestroom - since Jill's room had view right to Olivia's house. None of them had felt like sleeping, but apparently Sidney had lost that fight sometime during the night. She stood up and noticed the note on the table beside her.

"_Sid, I'm in town with Kirby. I didn't want to wake you. Don't worry, I made sure all doors was closed when we left. I just have to find out what happened to mum_." Sidney read the paper and sighed. She remembered the following day after her own mother's death. She didn't know what to do, but going back to school as if nothing had happened wasn't an option. Just sitting around didn't feel like an option either.

Sidney put the note down and started rummaging through her bag, finding herself some fresh clothes before vanishing into the bathroom. When as ready for a new day in her horror movie life as she could be, Sidney headed down to fetch herself some breakfast. No fresh bread, but it was good enough for now and coffee was quick to make.

Then the doorbell rang, although slightly unwilling to leave her breakfast behind she went to see who it was.

"Gale," Sidney wasn't sure why she was so surprised to see Gale here.

"You gotta stop looking so surprised every time you see me," Gale joked - or Sidney assumed she was since her face seemed way too focused on something else.

"Yeah. Sorry," Sidney mumbled.

"You're coming with me," Gale said eagerly.

"Where?" Sidney frowned, looking over Gale's shoulder. Her car was still running and apparently the deputies was no longer at work.

"There's these two major horror movie geeks in Jill Robert's class or something," Gale explained hurriedly, seeming rather annoyed that Sidney wasn't making any sign of moving,

"We're gonna crash their "movie club" shit thing. Come on."

"Gale, come on why would we go to a random after-school activity?" Sidney asked deadpanned, already knowing why Gale was now stalking school kids.

"Sid, these nerds knows everything about horror movies of today. They're like a bunch of Randy's running around with the knowledge of how to survive a fourth time," Gale said enthusiastically. Sidney thought about it for a second, then another and until Gale had to dramatically raise her arms to get her going.

"Yeah okay, but I want my breakfast first," Sidney pointed a finger at Gale.

"Fine," Gale shrugged and was about to follow in when Sidney stopped her and pointed to her car.

"Your car's still running," Sidney told her and Gale cursed before hurrying out to it. By the time she returned back in Sidney was sitting at a table with a coffee and sandwich,

"You want some?" the younger woman asked.

"Coffee is fine," Gale poured herself a cup and sat down opposite Sidney,

"You always knew how to make coffee, that's for sure."

Sidney grinned at that before sinking back in the chair a bit, mind wandering a little. That was of course until Gale interrupted.

"I heard about you aunt. I'm sorry," Gale took a sip and looked closely at her old friend. So yeah all hell breaking loose again brought Gale Hailstorm out as well, but she wasn't completely cold hearted. Sidney had come such a long way the last ten years. Written a successful book, moved out of her lonely home in the woods back in 2003 and letting a man into her house again. Ever since Derek was killed back in '98 as a result of Sidney not trusting him, she had closed off. Then Mark Kincaid swore to protect her.

"Thanks," Sidney mumbled into her coffee cup before taking a sip herself,

"She let me into her house against her own will."

"She said that?" Gale frowned and put down her cup.

"No. She didn't really need to. I'm... what was it? Angel of Death around here. Not someone you usually invite into your house," Sidney stretched towards the table to get her sandwich before slumping back down in the chair.

"You could come and stay with us," Gale offered.

"I appreciate that Gale, but with Kate..." Sidney swallowed and bit her bottom lip,

"With Kate gone someone needs to look out for Jill."

Gale nodded, understanding that fully.

"Hey you realize you left Mark and Dewey together last night?" a small smile appeared on Gale's lips,

"Dewey came home early this morning grumbling about a certain 'out of town sheriff' doing his job."

That earned an honest laugh from Sidney,

"Yeah sorry about that. At least they do have enough respect for another not to start up anything major."

The two women snickered before finishing up their coffee.

"Now can we get this show on the road?" Gale tried not to sound so impatient, but failing miserably. Sidney swiftly got her shoes and jacket on and followed Gale out to the car.

"Why can't you go on your own?" Sidney suddenly asked once they left the Robert's house behind.

"Because..." Gale dragged out, tapping her hands on the steering wheel,

"Just because."

"What?" Sidney looked suspiciously at Gale. The older woman whistled a bit, ignoring her as they headed towards Sid's old school. Almost everything seemed back to normal. There wasn't as many people on the street these days, but the cars were out, the sun was up and everything was green and pretty. Who would have thought a masacre had gone down here and one currently going on? Gale stopped whistling when she realized Sidney kept looking at her, expecting an answer.

"Those little douche bags wouldn't let me come unless you came along," Gale complained out loudly, muttering under her breath about stupid kids.

"Sorry," Sidney smiled sympathetically. Understanding that the kids had probably stepped way too hard on Gale's pride.

"Nah it's fine. We just go, listen and leave. Nothing big," Gale declared with a nod.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that the killers are simply making a new version of the original killings?" Gale straightened herself from where she had been leaning against the wall by the window. There was surprisingly many people in the after school cinema club... yeah cinema club, movie club - same shit. There was movie posters on the walls and Charlie and Robbie was the founders of the club.<p>

"With twists of course," the long haired kid, Charlie explained and looked at Sidney sitting by the front table,

"You don't want a predictable movie of course, so the killer will be adding his or hers own twists. But it's still all about following the horror movie rules," Charlie continued explaining. Then Robbie continued,

"Rules like no one's really safe. Virgin? You're as safe as the slut beside you," the kid explained, adjusting the goofy camera thingy he had on his head,

"Even the soul survivor can die," Robbie met Sidney's eyes for a moment,

"I'm a little unsure about the gays though."

"The gays?" Kirby spoke up from where she sat a little further back in the room. Sidney frowned a little, wondering where Jill was if Kirby was here. She didn't like the idea of Jill being alone right now.

"Yep. Nothings for sure of course, but how often do you see a gay bite it in a horror?" Robbie asked. No one answered.

"I rest my case," Robbie finished.

"What kind of twists are we talking about?" Sidney asked, not really sure if she'd like to hear the answer to that. What was the odds for those twists being in their favor anyway?

"The killer will be filming the murders," Robbie answered before thinking twice over it. The whole class was quietly looking right at him.

"Yeah, right, this thing?" Robbie tapped the camera on his head,

"I'm not saying I'm the killer. I'm just saying that it's a part of the evolution. You can get fame by writing a damn blog these days. The killer knows this of course and what would get more attention then filming the murders?"

"Wow you're digging your own grave, man," Charlie rolled his eyes and stood up. Some in the class snickered nervously.

"Okay look at it this way then. I'm filming all the time and people can watch whenever they like," Robbie explained and pointed at Kirby. Sidney looked over her shoulder as Kirby held up her phone towards her, the small screen showing everything from Robbie's point of view.

"I would think people would notice if I killed someone," Robbie finished. Clearly satisfied with his point.

"Thank you for that, Robbie. I feel a lot safer now," Charlie commented sarcastically,

"So to finish cinema club for today - the climax. The unhappy ending. Where is the safest and most dangerous place to be at the same time?"

"A party," Sidney said quietly and looked over at Gale thoughtfully.

"That's right. With so many people at a party - chances for you to be the one sliced and diced is rather minimal. Until you're wandering off alone - and let's face it. It always happens. A trip to the crapper? Your death sentence," Charlie finished.

"That being said. Don't forget the Stab-a-thon tonight," Robbie announced proudly. Gale and Sidney looked dumbfounded at each other as the rest of the class stood up and left the room.

"Stab-a-thon?" Gale asked and walked over to the two boys, Sidney beside her.

"Uh-hu. All seven Stab movies in a row. Third year on a row," Robbie explained,

"It was our idea," Robbie and Charlie high fived quickly before looking at the women.

"Where is it?" Gale asked eagerly. Robbie and Charlie looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads.

"It's not an open invitation really. No reporters," Charlie shrugged, trying not to wince at the look Gale gave him.

"Good thing I'm no reporter anymore huh?" Gale tried another way.

"Isn't that what you're trying to be?" Robbie asked, hiding a grin. Gale just glared at him before showing him her middle finger.

"Fuck you," she nudged Sidney up in front of her as they left the classroom.

"Kids today have no respect, you know that?" Gale walked quickly down the corridors and Sidney almost had to jog beside her to keep up.

"Well if I know you right you'll find a way in anyway," Sidney said and Gale stopped up.

"That's right. I have a trick or two up my sleeve. I'm not going to let some nerds outsmart me," Gale straightened her jacket.

"Gale," Sidney said before Gale could march off again,

"Don't get too reckless. You know the killer's are always after you as well."

Gale shrugged and looked to her right as Robbie and Charlie left the classroom and headed their way. The older woman put a hand on Sidney's shoulder as they continued walking,

"You know me. Takes more then psycho teenagers to keep me away."

* * *

><p>"Answer your phone damnit," Sidney grumbled as she put her mobile in her pocket again. She and Gale had found a small cafe close to the school and settled down there. Sidney had been trying to call Mark twice now and getting no answer.<p>

"Maybe he's busy?" Gale suggested, trying to ease Sidney's underlying fears.

"He's not even at work. There's a killer around and he's not picking up his phone," Sidney bit her bottom lip.

"Dewey came home late last night. Maybe he's just asleep," Gale suggested again. Sidney was about to reply when the spunky voice of Rebecca made them jump in their chairs.

"Sidney! There you are. I've been looking all ov- oh my god," the young brunette stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Gale,

"You're Gale Weathers!"

"It's Riley now actually," Gale gracefully tossed her long dark hair away from her shoulder and smiled stiffly at the woman.

"I saw you earlier, but I was so busy," Rebecca apologized.

"Shame," Gale said and Rebecca frowned at the tone. She was about to comment when her phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," the younger woman held up a finger before turning her back on them and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Where did you find that... that hyped up squirrel anyway?" Gale stood up from the table and put her jacket on.

"She called me when I was done with my book," Sidney answered simply.

"... How do you know that I'm lying?" Rebecca sounded agitated when they passed her on the way out of the cafe.

"You can see me? Good for you," Rebecca rolled her eyes to Sidney and pointed at her phone,

"Some idiot wants to talk to you. I said no."

Gale and Sidney looked at each other before back at Rebecca.

"It's him," the two mouthed at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	5. The Unexpected?

**Chapter 5 - The Unexpected?**

"I'm hanging up now," Rebecca was about to put the phone away when the voice on the other end raised his voice and both the other women recognized it immeaditly.

"You hang up on me I'll cut apart that pretty face of yours," the voice hissed and Rebecca's eyes bulged. She looked at Sidney nervously before closing the phone anyway.

"You mean that was him - him?" Rebecca asked Sidney, jumping when her phone rang again.

"Yeah. Come on. We can't stay here," Sidney pushed Rebecca out in front of her, receiving some weird glances from other people.

"I'll call Dewey," Gale said as they got out on the streets.

"Hey is that really necessary? I mean, it's in the middle of the day," Rebecca wondered, jumping again as the phone rang.

"Stop it damnit!" she yelled at the phone and cut it off again.

"Randy was killed in broad daylight," Sidney reminded her.

"Who?" Rebecca frowned, looking nervously around them. Sidney sighed,

"Did you even read my book?" she asked slightly disappointed, but not really surprised.

"Uh," Rebecca turned back to look at her,

"I was planning to. Didn't have time really," she defended. Sidney just waved her off and walked towards the bookstore that still had her book cover in the window.

"We'll just stay here until the cops come okay?" Sidney tried to reassure Rebecca as they entered the surprisingly empty bookstore. Then Sidney's phone started ringing. She picked it up and already knew who it was when she saw it was an unknown caller.

"Persistent bastard isn't he?" Rebecca peeked over her shoulder at her phone.

"Ah finally someone with manners," the hoarse voice laughed.

"In broad daylight. Really?" Sidney mocked while looking around them. There was a lot of book shelves for Ghostface to hide behind so she made sure Rebecca kept close to her.

"It's been done before. You would know that," the voice teased,

"After all, isn't the bookstore remarkable empty?"

Sidney pulled in a deep breath and fished out Mark's gun from her back pocket.

"The police is on the way. You don't have much time," Sidney warned, walking closer to a staircase.

"I don't worry about the police. After all their one man down," Ghostface answered before hanging up.

"Fuck," Sidney swore under her breath and put the mobile back in her pocket, aiming with her gun as she neared the stair case.

"Where did Gale go?" Rebecca asked, looking over her shoulder at where they had come in. Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a body being tossed down the stairs. Rebecca screamed and jumped back as the body of Deputy Perkins came to a still, blood pouring from multiple stab wounds in his chest and a bullet wound between his eyes. Sidney turned around just in time to see Ghostface closing in on Rebecca from behind.

"Hey!" Sidney yelled, effectively distracting the killer long enough for Rebecca to skip out of the way. Sidney aimed her gun at the killer and pulled the trigger - only to find it empty.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she swore and Ghostface didn't waste a second to run at them. Rebecca was already starting to run up the stairs, past Perkins' dead body, Sidney right behind. Halfway up the stairs Sidney realized that someone had to have thrown the body down.

"Rebecca! Careful!" Sidney yelled just as the younger woman reached the door at the top and threw it open. Nothing happened and they didn't have time to stop thinking with the killer right behind them. They both turned and locked the door behind them just as the killer threw himself at it. He kept kicking at the weak door, but it held for now.

"There has to be a second killer," Sidney told Rebecca. The young woman's hair wasn't nearly as neatly combed anymore and the look on her face was full of fear.

"The gun?" Rebecca asked Sidney, looking around the room. More books. More shelves.

"It was empty," Sidney said out of breath. Still holding the useless weapon.

"What? Why do you run around with an empty gun?" Rebecca asked in a frenzy, jumping forward when the Ghostface behind the door managed to make a hole in the door.

"Mark gave it to me alright," Sidney kept the gun in hand. It might be empty, but it could still be used to hit. Rebecca stopped up and looked at her.

"He gave you an empty gun?" she asked accusingly, eyes almost popping out of her head,

"Who the hell does that?"

"SID?" a voice from outside the building brought both of their attention to the windows and the killer behind the door stopped kicking. They ran to the window and saw Gale, Mark and finally a bunch of cops outside the building.

"Stay out!" Sidney yelled to no use. Mark was first through the downstairs door.

"Sid!" Rebecca's scream brought her focus back into the room as a second Ghostface charged at them. Rebecca started running past all the shelves and the killer decided to follow her.

"No!" Sidney yelled, taking up the chase. Rebecca was crying now, stopping so she had a shelve between herself and the killer. Ghostface lifted his knife and made a slow movement with it, waving it slowly back and forth as if telling her to come closer.

"Leave. Us. Alone!" Rebecca cried, turning to run again. Ghostface swiftly lifted his knife and Sidney could only watch as he tossed the knife after Rebecca. The large knife digging right into her back, bringing the young woman right into a shelve. She clinged onto it, grimacing in pain.

"No!" Sidney froze as the killer grabbed the knife and twisted it around in Rebecca's back. The final gasp of pain escaping her lips pulled Sidney's heart apart. The young woman collapsed to the floor, leaving Ghostface with his bloody knife in hand.

"You son of a bitch," Sidney cursed, but didn't move. She jumped at the sound of things crashing around downstairs. It distracted her long enough for Ghostface to sneak up on her. The killer pushed her against a shelve, both of them tumbling over it and onto the floor. Sidney watched as the knife slid across the floor and quickly started crawling after it, only to have the killer holding her back, pressing her back against the floor. He locked his hands around her neck and started squeezing. She desperately kneed him in the gut, throwing him off and again going after the knife. Then a thud at the door stopped her movements and she turned around. The killer was up again, grabbed his knife and vanished. The crashing had stopped downstairs and the only sound was now of the loud knocks on the door.

"Sid! Sid, answer me!" it was Mark. She sighed in relief and hurried over to the door, unlocking it. But instead of coming crash through it, Mark leaned heavily against the wall, hand pressed against his upper arm and blood running from his temple.

"God, Mark," Sidney grabbed him as he slid down the wall until he rested at the top of the stairs. She knelt by his side, hands running over his face and chest, looking for more wounds.

"It's okay," he smiled tiredly, but his eyes telling a whole 'nother story. Sidney sighed, trying hard to keep her tears in check. She pulled him to her chest and closed her eyes.

"There's two of them," she whispered,

"Rebecca's..." she swallowed hard and felt Mark nodded against her collar. He could see the young woman's body from where he was. Sidney could see Hicks and Dewey checking on Perkins' body before looking up at them. Hicks hurried up to them, gun limp in her hand just in case.

"Everything okay here?" she asked, but getting her answer as soon as she saw Rebecca's body.

"Deputy Perkins is dead," Dewey said and came up beside Hicks,

"What happened?"

Sidney sat back down beside Mark, explaining,

"He called Rebecca. We tried to stay out of the way and went in here, but the bookstore was empty and..." she trailed off, hand waving in the direction where Rebecca was. Two deputies passed them and went over to her. Few seconds later they signaled that she was dead.

"What about Deputy Perkins," Hicks nodded sideways to downstairs,

"He has a bullet in his head."

"I don't know. He was already dead when we came here," Sidney explained, but she noticed the look that had appeared on Hicks' face. The female deputy nodded slowly and now Dewey frowned too.

"Is that your gun?" she asked Sidney, looking at the gun lying beside her.

"It's mine," Mark spoke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I lend it last night after what happened to Kate Roberts," Sidney said,

"Are you accusing me?"

"Don't worry, it's what they do around here," Mark shrugged tiredly and tilted his head towards Dewey and Hicks.

"I'm sorry Ms. Prescott, but there is one of our men down there with a bullet in his head. I believe there is a reason why the movies based on these killings is called "Stab"," the blond woman was getting agitated.

"Hicks that's enough," Dewey put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back a little,

"It's not Sidney."

"Dewey I realize she's your friend, but-" Hicks started,

"HEY!" Mark yelled out. Shutting Hicks up. It took a lot out of him, but he was getting pissed off listening to the accusations. Dewey, Hicks and Sidney looked down at him.

"Am I the only one who saw that black clothed psycho down there?" he tried to sit up a little higher, wincing when his arm hurt,

"I didn't stab myself in the arm, you know! So will you two please find someone else to blame."

Sidney put her arms around his neck when she realized he was starting to react on the blood loss.

Dewey nodded to Hicks before picking up his walkie talkie,

"Get the ambulance personnel up here."

* * *

><p>Sidney was sitting in one of the rooms at the police station. Dewey had sent Hicks out, leaving the door unprotected as Gale came in unstopped.<p>

"What are you doing, Dew?" Gale asked before he could answer Sidney.

"You shouldn't be here, Gale," Dewey lowered his voice a little, sound almost desperate to keep his wife quiet,

"This is police business."

"And I'm your witness goddamnit," Gale hissed,

"Didn't I call you telling Sid and Rebecca was with me?"

When Dewey didn't seem able to answer Gale crossed her arms,

"You're the Sheriff Dewey and you listen to Deputy Hicks?"

"I'm not!" Dewey complained,

"I'm not suspecting Sid, okay? I'm just trying to find out what happened."

His expression changed as if he just remembered something and turned to look at Sidney,

"Why would Kincaid give you a gun without bullets?"

"I don't know okay? I might have known if you'd let me go to the hospital with him," Sidney ran her hands through her hair until she could rest her head in her hands.

"I'll take you there," Gale spoke up, challenging Dewey with her eyes. Sidney looked up at Dewey hopefully.

"Yeah you should go. Kincaid is probably already fighting to get out of there," Dewey sighed. The two women didn't waste any time on getting out of the room, but on the way they bumped into Jill.

"Sid! I heard what happened!" the young girl had put her long, dark hair in a pony tail and a dark jacket tucked around her,

"Your shoulder!" she gasped a little when she noticed the blood on Sidney's neck and shirt. Sidney frowned and looked down,

"It isn't mine," she hadn't even noticed Mark's blood was this on her,

"But... where have you been?" Sidney pulled the girl to the side.

"Didn't you read my note? I couldn't just sit at home so I went to school a little before coming here," Jill explained, looking apologetic,

"I'm sorry okay, but I have my phone on if you'd needed me."

"It's okay," Sidney reassured as she looked after Gale waiting impatiently by the door to the police station,

"Look. I want you to go back home and stay there tonight."

Jill just looked at her with an expressionless face before it softened,

"I can't stay locked up forever, you know. But yeah I get it. I don't feel like going to any Stab-a-thon party anyway."

Sidney nodded, slightly relieved that Jill took it so fine. She had actually expected a rant about her not being her mother.

"I'll be back later. I just have to check on Mark at the hospital," Sidney walked away a little, closer to the exit.

"Okay. I'll see you," Jill waved before sitting down at a chair by a desk, apparently waiting for someone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


End file.
